A Him or Her
by tinyminnie
Summary: Kagome doesnt know if she wants a boyfriend or girlfriend. So when she is single again who would she choose? "Oh so that explains it. So let me tell you what I think....."
1. irreplaceable

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Beast** talking

I drove to my house or should I say mansion. I have grown up into a family of wealth for my family is the Higurashi Clan, which was a long line of black Inu demons. We are the most famous family along with the Tashio Clan who are white Inu demons. We are always seen in the tabloids for paparazzi are always following us. I'm just lucky that they are not to be in 100miles of my home or school.

While pulling up into the driveway I saw another car parked. '_O fuck yes I'm about to get me some pussy. I wonder how long she has been waiting. Thank the lord my parents are out of town this month. Well I better hurry up my ass and not keep her waiting._'

I parked my car in the garage and turned it off. I walked around to the front passenger side to take my messenger bag out and slung it over my shoulder. I walked to the side door and opened it carefully as not to make any loud noise for I heard the music blaring from the third floor, which was my floor.

I walked through the door and passed the game room to living room where my mind started going into over drive. '_WTF!!!! Why are there men clothes in my living room along with my girlfriend's_'

I placed my bag on the love seat in the living room and crept my way up the stairs. Walking up the stairs I masked my sent and started putting my hair up.

When I was almost halfway up the stairs I was hit with a strong smell of lust sex and the sent of my girlfriend and a male. '_Wait I know that male_' **yes we do** '_no I don't believe it_' **well you better believe it cause that is what I smell.**

I was pulled out of talking to my demon when I heard some talking and moaning coming from my room. While I stopped at my door and peaked my head in my ajar bedroom door. I could not believe my eyes or ears.

"Yes baby suck my.....fuc.....k........ye......sssssssss...... bitch deep throat me" the figure whom was lying on the bed said.

"You like that baby? Your dick it so big......." said my girlfriend who was between the figure legs.

"Bitch stop talking and get back to sucking my dick before your lover comes home!" he said to her never opening his eyes for if he did he would have seen me.

"Yes baby" ' _Aw so the bitch like his dick huh_' **seems like we would have to show her a lesson** '_hn_'

"Bitch what did I say.." before he could finish the sentence my girlfriend already took him into her mouth.

I stood there watching the scene before me waiting for the right time to make my presence known. After a minute I saw him about to climax I push opened the door with much force that it slammed against the wall.

The figure on the bed jerked up onto his hands with his eyes wide with fear. While my girlfriend removed her mouth and turned her head looking at me with out an ounce of fear in her eyes only lust. **Ahh so the cocky bitch think I won't do anything to her** '_we shall se about that won't we_' **I have no ides what you ever saw in that thing you call your girlfriend** '_now it not the time beast_' **we will finish this later** '_hn_'

I stared at the two figures that have now destroyed my once perfect world and now bed. I looked at the figure that was lying on the bed that was now trying to get up along with my girlfriend who was getting off her knees.

"Now would you care to explain KiKyo?" I said address my girlfriend as she tried to cover herself with my silk sheets '_sluting bitch I just got those imported from Italy yesterday. Now I have to burn along with my whole room_'

"I.......I.I didn't ee......exxxpect you to be home so soon" she said while stuttering '_so now she is scared of me_' **you are using your calm voice master** _'oh I knew that' _**sure you did** '_shut it now go away and let me get back to this sluting whoring cock sucking bitch and the dick giving dog_' **it's half-dog**. I didn't bother replying to my beast.

"Oh so that explains it. So let me tell you what I think. YOU ARE ONE CRAZY BITCH. YOU HAD THE FUCKING NERVE TO COME TO MY HOUSE IN MY BED AND CHEAT ON ME. I KNOW I NEVER SHOULD HAVE GOT CAUGHT UP IN YOUR LIES. WELL NO MORE. CONSIDER US OVER. GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE YOU COCK SUCKING CHEATING DEAESE INFEASTED NARROW MIND SELFISH COLDHEARTED BITCH. AND TAKE YOUR TRASH WITH YOU. " I then turned to the figure who was standing behind KiKyo who was now crying and said "THAT MEANS YOU. WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS OR ANYTHING. WE ARE NOTHING WHEN YOU SEE ME DONT SAY SHIT TO ME.

"Bbb....but Kagome you don't mean that" the figure had said to me while pulling a crying KiKyo towards the door.

"YES THE FUCK I DO INUYASHA. GET THE FUCK OUT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU." and with that said I fell to the floor crying.

* * *

So what you think? should i continue?

Review and tell me your thoughts please!!!

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_**


	2. automatic

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Beast** talking

* * *

**Things to know.**

This story contains bisexuality. So if you do not like that well I would advise you not to read any further. It also includes violence, drinking, possible rape and 3somes. If there is anything you would like me to put into here just tell me. Lastly I am writing this story as I go because everyday I have new ideas to put into a chapter so the chapter would be short.

**To clear a few things up about chapter one**

Q. Whose prov is it?

A. It is Kagome's

Q. Is KiKyo Kagome's girlfriend?

A. Yes

Q. Whose house is it?

A. Kagome's

Q. Is Kagome a lesbian?

A. No she is bisexual but that may change later on cause it all depends if she chooses a Him or Her :)

Q. What time of day this happened?

A. After 6pm but the sun was still out.

Any other questions feel free to ask...

**

* * *

**

So on with the story.

Across town asleep in bed laid a tired sliver hair 6'2 white Inu demon. The Taiyoukai was just about to welcome the land of dreams when an annoying sound hit his sensitive ears.

_There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep lovin………_

Before the ringing could finish he snatched the cell phone off the stand by his bed and flipped it open with out looking at the caller id. While holding the phone to his ear he took time to look at the clock, which read 12.15am. '_Who ever is calling me at this wants a death wish_'

"Sesshomaru" he said into the phone waiting for a reply.

"…" All he got in response was some sniffing as if the person on the other end was crying. As he was about to hang up a voice he recognize replied

"Get over here" and hung up.

He didn't think twice before jumping out of bed and rushing to put on some clothes. He was out the door in less than ten minutes using his demon speed. He got into his black BMW and sped down the road to the one who needed him at the moment. While driving he was thinking about all the possible problems that could have led to that phone call this hour of the morning. It had to have been bad if she wanted me to come over her place now.

**

* * *

**

With KiKyo and Inuyasha after leaving Kagome's house

"Omg! Yasha what have we done" KiKyo said turning to face Inuyasha after getting out of her car and walking to his apartment. Inuyasha did not respond to her. Instead he had opened the door to his place and let them in. They walked into his living room that was right there as you enter the door. They sat on the sofa looking at each other. Inuyasha couldn't stand the look on her face and turned his head to look at the picture on the wall of him KiKyo and Kagome.

He turned his head back to face her and said, "She was going to find out anyway…" before he could finish his statement KiKyo raised her hand and slapped him across his face.

She stood up towering over him and yelled "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY FOR WHAT WE DID? YOU DON'T EVEN FEEL GULITY ABOUT THE WHOLE THING. SHE WALKED IN ON US YASHA. I HAVE JUST LOST MY GIRLFRIEND AND BEST FRIE…" reality had just struck her in the middle of her rant and she place her hands on her face and started crying. Falling into Inuyasha's lap she started wailing " I….I….I I….hhhaaaavvveeee……lost………. my………. bessssst…… ffffriend………." Inuyasha placed his arms around her to hold her. After about five minutes KiKyo got up out of Inuyasha's lap and took a few steps toward the door. Then she turned around to face him and said "Yasha what have we done? What have I done? Kagome is never going to take me back now." When she was finished she looked at him in the eyes and saw he had unshed tears in his eyes.

"I thought you love me Kiki. I thought we were doing this because we are meant to be together." He said while getting up to stand in front of her. He reached his hands out to grab her, but she stepped back. She shook her head and spun on her heels and headed towards the door. As her hand reached the doorknob she turned and face him one more time and said, "I have to get her back Yasha. Goodbye!" She opened the door and left.

* * *

Well there is chapter 2.

Feel free to review!!!!


	3. flashback

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Beast** talking

'_**Thinking'**_ in flashback

_**Beast**_ talking in flashback

* * *

**Author's Note: My bestfriend who reads this story told me she want a little history on Kagz and Kiki relationship.**

* * *

Kagome's Pov

After sitting and crying my eyes out for an almost two hours I got up off the floor. My legs were asleep for sitting in that position for too long. I walked to my bed and grabbed was about to grab the silk sheets from the bed when I saw the picture of Kikyo and I that we took on our 4th year anniversary. I still remember when I met her. I was just entering 7th grade with my bestfriend Inuyasha. We were both attending Coast Middle School. On the 1st day back to school they got some new students one of them happened to be KiKyo. I only saw her once during the 1st week of school because after the 1st day of school she never came back. Then on the 3rd Monday back to school KiKyo walked up to me when I was sitting by myself under a tree. I was by myself because Inuyasha was out sick with the flu. I even remember it was her that made me question my sexuality.

****Flashback****

_12yr Kagome && 13yr old KiKyo_

_Kagome was sitting under a tree in the courtyard of the school reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. She was so caught up reading that she did not notice anyone coming her way till she saw a shadow came towering over her. She closed her book and broaden her senses to see of was a treat. When she found none she looked up just as the figure cleared its throat. She really could not see their face due to too much sunlight. All she saw was a smile that made her heart jump. She placed her hands above her eyes to try to block out the sun, but still it wont no use. So she just shook her head, placed her book beside her and stud up. '__**Wow she is beautiful**__' she thought as she got a good look at the figure. She stuck her hand out and said " Kagome__. You?"_

_The figure placed a smile on her face and took the offered hand and replied " KiKyo. So what are you doing sitting by yourself?" '__**Damn. I wonder if she is a lesbian or swing both ways. I would love to have her for myself.**__' KiKyo thought while checking Kagome out._

_While KiKyo had shook her hand she was checking her out. '__**Wait when have I ever been attractive to the same sex.**__' __**Ummm just now**__. '__**Omg I'm crushing on her**__.' __**Duhh. Yes you are.**__ '__**Look at those firm breasts. Rosy read lip**__.' __**You got it bad**__. '__**Oh and her name is KiKyo.**__' __**Think she already said that.**__ '__**Fuck off why am I even talking to you?**__' __**Because I am you**__. '__**O fuck I have to talk to Yasha about this**__.' I came out my thought bobble when she got quiet "um…what did you ask? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I gave her a flirtatious smile. She let out a gasp at first. Then caught her self and looked at me with a smirk and a look of lust in her eyes. _

"_Come with me" she said while grabbing my hand and pulling me off in the direction to the girls' bathroom. She kicked open the door and the girls in the bathroom screamed. In a commanding voice she yelled "GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" They scrambled out of there. Some even forgot their makeup. When all of them had left she walked to the door, closed and locked it. She slowly walked back over to me and stopped right in front of me._

"_Do you know that I am attractive to you? I want you from the moment I saw you on the 1__st__ day of school. The things I want to do you…." I didn't let her finish. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me. I smashed my lips onto hers. She responded immediately. My hands slid up her shoulders to the back of her neck. She placed her hands on my waist and pulled my body tight to hers. _

_She started pushing me back toward the bathroom wall. I felt my back hit the cold wall and let out a gasp. She took that to her advantage and slipped her tongue into my mouth. She started exploring my mouth and her hands started rubbing up and down my sides. Then when she grabbed my ass I let out a moan. Then our tongues started battling for dominance. She won. I don't know how long we were making out but there was a bang on the door and a voice said "Open up this door right now. This is the principal. And who ever is behind this is in big trouble." _

_We broke apart breathing heaving. I looked at KiKyo to see her in a dazed look and smirking. I smiled at her and she smiled back. But my hands still didn't leave her hair and neither did her hands leave my ass. We were leaning into kiss each other again when we heard a loud bang on the door. We jumped apart and looked at the door. Then two seconds after we bust out laughing. _

"_I think we should go out," KiKyo said after claming down from laughing. _

"_I guess. I have never done anything like this before," I replied while grabbing her hand and walking towards the door. She looked at me a smile and a look of love and happiness in her eyes. _

****End of Flashback****

Oh yes I remember that day we got detention for the rest of the week. And when I told Inuyasha he didn't believe me till he came back to school the following week. He was shocked out of his mind when I had grabbed KiKyo's hand and kissed her on the mouth. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and stepped away from the bed. I didn't even want the bed anymore or the room in fact. I think I would just move to another part of the mansion. But I'm going to college soon so it really doesn't matter. I would have my own apartment near school and in the same building as my long-term crush. '_Oh how I wish I can have him for one night. The things I would do to him._' **Or the things he can do to us.** '_Yes. I have heard all the talk about how good he is in bed._' **Maybe we should test it out. **'_Maybe indeed._' **Hn**.

I was brought out my day dreaming to a knock on the door. I rushed down the stairs to open the door to come face to face with…….

* * *

Well there is chapter 3. Can you guess who is at the door? Do you like it or not? Keep going or take it down?

REVIEW!!!!


	4. Love Game

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Beast** talking

'_**Thinking'**_ in flashback

_**Beast**_ talking in flashback

**

* * *

**

Author's Note. I hope I don't disappoint my readers with this chapter.

* * *

_Last Time_

I was brought out my day dreaming to a knock on the door. I rushed down the stairs to open the door to come face to face with…….

* * *

_Now_

Kagome's Pov.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I could not believe what or whom I saw. I stood there with the door wide open and my mouth ajar. I was scared to blink in fear that the figure would disappear. I have not seen this person in almost 2yrs. We had a huge fight and he had left. '_What is he doing back?_' **Why the fuck are you asking me for?** '_Ummm cause you are me. Duhh._' **Oh. **'_Stupid._' **You know you are talking about yourself right?** '_Whatever. Bye!_' **This is not over.** '_I know now leave me alone._'

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

"Are you going to just stand there or let me in?" he said with a smirk on his face. '_Oh those goddamn smirk. I remembered how he used to look at me like that every time after we finish…_'

Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

****Flashback****

_2years ago_

_16yr old Kagome (a sophomore)_

_I was leaving the school building looking at the empty school lot. There were only two cars left my own and a silver Lexus. '__**What is he doing here?**__' __**Maybe waiting for us**__. '__**But he is out of school.**__' __**But he still comes here to see you.**__ '__**True.**__' __**Hn. **__Both cars were parked next each other. Walking to my car I got a felling that something was about to change. I walked around the silver Lexus and was about to pull out my car keys when I felt two pair of familiar arms rap around my waist and pulled me into a well-built chest. The figure said, "you won't be needing them right now" in a husky voice by my left ear. I could feel the effects of his voice go straight to my damp panty. He has masked himself because I did not sense him. "And why would that be?" I asked in a sultry voice. I felt warm lips on my ear lope then teeth nibbling on in. "So you don't want to spend time with your boyfriend? After he drove two hours form college to come and see you." He asked after placing open moth kisses on the back of my neck. _

_I turned around still in his arms and placed my hands on the back of my neck. I looked up into his eyes to see love and lust. He bends his head down and placed his lips on mines. As his lips touch mine I responded to the kiss immediately. I pushed him back to his car while still making out with him. I felt his right hand move from around my waist to open the car door without breaking the kiss. When he got the door open after three tries I pulled away. He removed his other arm and turned around. He bent down into the car to adjust the front seat. He got in and in and I followed. _

_I was straddling his lap with my head on his shoulders and my ringers were running threw his hair. '__**Good thing I wore a skirt to school today.**__' __**Good indeed.**__ I could feel his hand traveling up my thighs. I felt him stop right t my damp panty. "Oh Bubble you are so wet for me already?" he said into my chest where he was placing kisses. He then pushed aside my panty and slid one finger up and down my pussy lips. He then slid the same finger into my pussy. I pulled my head from his shoulder and smashed my lips onto his. He responded with as much hunger as I. He started moving his finger in and out of me slowly. He added another finger and then started moving faster. I was about to cum when he paused. _

_I removed my lips from his gasping for air and said "What the fuck?" "I want you to come on my dick," he said while sliding his fingers out. He placed them in front of my lips. I opened my mouth and he pushed his fingers in my mouth. I sucked my juices off of them. When he took his fingers out my mouth I unzipped his pants. "Commando baby?" I asked when I felt no boxers, but his dick which sprung free as so as I unzipped his pants. He didn't even respond the just took his hand and ripped my panty with his claws and positioned me above his dick. "Hey! I liked that panty. You are gonna…." I couldn't finish my rant because he pulled my hips slam down on his dick. We both let out a moan at the feel of us joining together after two weeks. _

_After a minute of adjusting to his size and savoring the feel I moved up his cock only to slam back down on it. He moved his hands from my thighs to my waist. I started moving up and down, back and forth, and around in a circle on his cock. I kept the same pattern up. We were both moaning and groaning the whole time. I felt myself about to come and he said in my ear "let it go baby! Don't hold back." And with that I came hard around his dick and. Right after I came I felt him shoot his hot seed into me. We both rode out our orgasm. _

_I slid off of his lap after we clamed down into the passenger seat. I turned to look at his face to see a smirk in place._

****End of Flashback****

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts I moved to the side to let him in. He stepped in, but not without his arm brushing past mine making my body full of want. I shivered from just the little contact. I heard him chuckle as I smelt my own desire which he of course smell also. "Muda fucka" I muttered under my breath as I close the door.

"I do not fuck mothers. But I do fuck their daughters as you so have witnessed first hand" he whispered into my ear as he pressed his erection into my ass……..

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

**

* * *

**

Song Love Game by Lady Gaga I love her……….

**Well did I disappoint??? If you have any ideas or questions please let me know!**


	5. under

**Here with another update! This story has a LEMON- RATED M content that is NOT suitable for readers under the age of 16, if you are however under 16 years of age….I asks that you not read this….I do not want ANYONE'S mom harping at me. ****You've been warned beforehand of what's ahead, read at your own discretion! ****If you feel uncomfortable with such, that is contained in this story you may skip over the lemon altogether.****I also want to thank everyone that reviewed my story. ****Your reviews keep me motivated to continue!**

* * *

**I want to thank my BETA XDokiDokiDorEmiX for her help and;**

**I also want to thank everyone that reviewed my story.**

**Your reviews keep me motivated to continue!**

* * *

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR PLEASURE P'S "UNDER"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Beast** talking

_**Lemons in BOLD Italics, however; if you skip over the lemon you WON'T know who the mystery man is.**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me for this chapter and REVIEW your thoughts just to let you know…I will NOT tolerate flames if you have a fucking problem with my story leave a review get it the fuck over with and don't fucking RANT and BITCH to me I am after all a busy girl…cause I really won't care flamers.**

_**

* * *

**_

Last time

"I do not fuck mothers. But I do fuck their daughters as you so have witnessed first hand," he whispered into my ear as he pressed his erection into my ass……..

_

* * *

_

Now

Kagome's Pov

My breath was caught up in my throat due to the moan I didn't want to let out. However, not wanting things to get out of control, control which was slowly slipping away from me, I struggled to get out of his arms. Realizing what I was doing; he let go of me and backed off. I turned around after putting the safety lock on the door. He was standing there looking at me with an intense and lustful gaze.

The look in his eyes made me want to crawl under a rock. But also made me heated to the core He motioned with his head to the couch in the living room. He turned on his heel and walked to the couch with me trailing right behind him. He sat down on the loveseat while I sat on the single couch. We were sitting facing each other. He opened his mouth to say something, but I put my hand up and asked what was on my mind.

"So. are you going to tell me why you are here?" '_After two years of no contact_ '.

"Why do I smell your tears?" he asked with a smirk. '_Just like always. He answers a question with a question_'.

"Answer me. I answer you," Kagome replied. '_That should wipe that taunting smirk off of his face_'. But to my surprise he was still smirking. '_Now what does he have up his sleeve?_' **Just give him an answer.** '_Hey you're supposed to be on my side!_' **I can't really pick a side because I am you dumb ass.** '_Ugh you get on my nerves_'. **Now you know how I feel. **

"Thought it was time to come back home to you." He said with a sad smile on his face. '_Okay this is weird. He always has a smart come back. What happened now?_' **he grew up.** '_Maybe, but this is-…_'. I was brought out of talking with my beast to a demon aura rising. I looked at him with a confused look and then it clicked. I was ignoring him.

"What did you ask?" I asked with a victory smirk. 'Ha take that bastard. You always want my attention when ever you in my company.' I knew what he wanted, but I wanted him to repeat himself.

"Don't play dumb Kaggy," He replied with a wince at the end.

"Short version?" I asked. When he gave a nod and I continued "I came home to KiKyo going down on Inuyasha in my bed." "When I kicked them out I broke down and cried; up until about thirty minutes ago. Then you came when I was about to burn the room." When I finished I looked up to see his reaction; for my head was down when I was talking. His blood red eyes betrayed his emotions of shock, sadness, love, but the strongest emotion was hatred and anger.

Calling my river to

Let her know Ima be on my way

Missing how the river flow even

Though it's only been a couple of

Days cause it be raining 

And complaining (cause)

You got that water made for drinking (up)

Baby if I drown tonight it's all worth it for you

I don't need no rescue

He shook his head a minute later after our eyes met to clear his thoughts, which I bet were ways to kill KiKyo and Inuyasha. He got up and walked over to me and grabbed my hands pulling me up to my feet and pulled me into a hug. I knew this was the most comfort I was going to get from him. I let the tears fall freely and I felt like I was home in his arms like always. I slowly pulled away and looked up at him. He removed his right arm from around my waist and wiped away my tears. After wiping the tears away his fingers lingered on my cheek.

_**I couldn't take it anymore so I leaned up and captured his lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. My hands left my side and found their way up into his long wavy black hair. He immediately responded with just as much desire, passion and hunger. His right hand went back around my waist. Then he lifted me up and my legs automatically went around his waist. I started grinding into his erection which was placed right at my hot moist entrance. **_

Ima hold my breath

Until you feel it

In your chest

When I go

Under, under.

I ain't coming up

Until you're screamin

I give when I go

Under, under.

You'll be makin waves.

My ship's here stay.

I got what it takes

To swim up in it all day.

I want you to shake 

And later tell me

It was great 

When I go

Under, under.

_**I just remembered I still had on my mini skirt and tank top. I know he can feel the wetness through my panty on the crotch of his jeans. He started walking us to the love seat while we were still kissing. I felt us stop moving and my butt hitting the soft cushions of the sofa. We broke the kiss and I pulled my hands from his hair and to the buttons on his shirt. After my third try to open one button I gave up and just ripped the shirt open. **_

_**Buttons were flying in all different directions and he had his sexy trademark smirk on his face. After he shrugged the torn shirt from his shoulders he reached for my tank top but I beat him to it. While my hands were pulling the top over my head his hand latched onto my bra and ripped it down the middle. I finished pulling my top over my head; when suddenly his mouth latched onto my hard perky right nipple. I let out a throaty moan as He sucked and licked on it while his left large calloused hand was playing with my left one. Fondling it and squeezing it. I could feel the wetness gradually building up into my panty soaking them all the way through. **_

Girl relax captain can handle that,

Ima take this cruise real slow

Headed to paradise close your eyes.

All you got to do is let it go.

When your body flows

It's a water show.

And I can't stop until this feeling's over.

It's a sight to see when it's calling me.

Telling me your body's getting closer

_**After giving that nipple attention he moved on to the left mound and gave it the same attention. Then he moved his hand to the lining of my skirt and pulled on it. I lifted my butt up so he could pull it off. He then proceeded with his left hand to reach down and rub me through my panties making me wetter than I already was; promptly he moved them aside and begin to rub my clit in slow circular motion I bit back a moan, with his right hand he traced the folds of my vagina lips that had gotten nice and swollen to the touch when he inserted a finger, he pumped it slowly; in and out each time it elicited a throaty moan from me, he then inserted another finger, and started pumping a little faster. It felt more heavenly; he leaned down letting his mouth take the place of his fingers on my little naughty spot, he licked at it and began to suck on it, and I bucked against him wanting more. He kept up with his licking and sucking of my pussy. I felt my self building up to cum, when he inserted back the two fingers. He stroked me faster bringing me to my release quicker. A few minutes later I felt my walls tighten around his fingers and I came hard. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. He licked up all my juices, but the only thing I could think of coming on is his dick.**_

_**His mouth left my pussy and he started taking off his pants. When he got them unbuttoned and down his legs he stepped out of them. He was about to pull his boxers down when I stopped him and pulled them down for him. As soon as he stepped out of them I grabbed his cock with my left hand and his ball sack with my right. I looked up into his eyes and saw love and lust, as he looked at me I grabbed his hard cock and pumped it up and down slowly; enjoying each groan that left his lips.**_

_**I looked away and leaned my head down to his twitching engorged cock, which was leaking pre cum. I licked the pre cum off the head. I heard him groan in pleasure. I ran my tongue up and down the sides of his cock trailing it to the tip; I then took the shaft of him into my mouth and started sucking and dragging my teeth up and down the length of him. As I sucked him I grabbed his ball sack in my hand and started to rub and massage them. I took as much of him as I could into my mouth without choking. I felt him about to cum, but he pulled on my hair pulling my head away. **_

I'm jumping in, no lifesaver

Don't know when I'm coming up

Deep sea, diving in your treasure

I'm giving you all this pleasure

ooh

Girl I'm so into you so deep I 

Don't know what to do just

Let the water flow till the 

Tidal wave washes us ashore.

_**He said "I want to cum inside of your pussy. Not your mouth." and with that he grabbed my waist and flipped me so that my hands were on the back of the couch, my knees were on the cushion, and my ass was up in the air. I felt him use his claws and rip away my panty. He spread my legs apart and then positioned the tip of his cock at my entrance. He slowly pushed into me making me hiss with pleasure. He didn't go all the way in and pulled back put. When I was about to complain I felt him slam into me moving my whole body and the couch. We both moaned from the pleasure and I threw my head back. He gave me a minute to adjust for it has been a while since I last had some real dick. I bucked my hips and he started moving, slamming into me. Every time he pushed into me I pushed back into him each thrust reverberating through my body shaking me like an earthquake. We kept a steady rhythm going. I felt myself constricting around his hard cock and about to explode and he picked up his pace. I could feel him stiffening inside of me. A minute later we both came hard and screamed out "NARAKU!!!!!!!" "KAGOME!!!!!!!"I felt his hot seed pour inside of me while my wall were still shaking with pure ecstasy **_

Ima hold my breath

Until you feel it

In your chest

When I go

Under, under.

I ain't coming up

Until you're screamin

I give when I go

Under, under.

You'll be makin waves.

My ship's here stay.

I got what it takes

To swim up in it all day.

I want you to shake 

And later tell me

It was great 

When I go

Under, under.

After we calmed down he pulled out and plopped down beside me on the couch bringing me into his lap when he sat down. When our breathing returned to regular we got up to take a shower. We repeated our activities in there also. We got out of the shower and we went and lay down on the bed butt naked. I curled up into him with his arms around my waist and we both claimed the land of dreams………….

**

* * *

**

Well people what do you think?

**You've read…now leave a review! (Please?).**


	6. chapter 6

**Dear faithful readers,**

**I know I haven't updated in a long ass time. But my desktop had a virus and wouldn't let me get on the internet. I had to erase my whole computer so all my chapters for all three of my stories were erase as well. And then I had to wait to get my laptop which I just got two weeks ago and had to get used to. I am really sorry that this is not and update. I will like to update soon if I can get my thoughts together and find a quiet place to just write. I plan to update all 3 of my stories:**

**A Him or Her**

**Make or Break**

**Affairs of Affairs**

**I am also looking for a beta for Make or Break. And also my other two if I have lost my Betas already. So message me or leave a review so I can reply.**

**Thank you!**

**Tiny Minnie**


End file.
